An Eye for an Eye transcript
Two days after the escape from Vanessa. Josh and Abbie are both leading the group as they walk through the jungle. The other five are stood behind, following. WILLIAM: Son of a... Are you sure you know where you’re going? We’ve basically been walking for two days straight now. JOSH: Yeah... this looks... familiar. As he looks forward, he sees a beach and some figures moving about on it. He smiles. JOSH: We’re here. The group smile with joy and relief and then they start to run to the beach, but, as they emerge out of the trees and bushes and onto the beach, they see it was only boars moving, not people. Olivia screams, terrified. ALEX: confused Why are you screaming? OLIVIA: sighs Nothing, just... bad experiences with boars. WILLIAM: Well this is just great! That’s it, we’re dead. We’re never gonna get back to the camp! This is the sixth time you’ve brought us to an empty beach, Josh! ABBIE: Hey, come on. Let’s just walk along the beach or something, I’m sure if we keep going, we’ll find them eventually. She turns to Josh for confirmation and he nods. WILLIAM: excited Well what’re we waiting for? Let’s go. At Vanessa’s camp, Hassan wakes up in the same cage that Josh and Abbie were in. He looks around, shocked and confused. He then looks at the floor of the cage and sees old handprints and footprints. He then looks up and sees Vanessa. HASSAN: Hey! Hey! Let me out! Vanessa starts to walk towards him aggressively. VANESSA: Where is he!? HASSAN: Who was in this cage before me!? VANESSA: Where is he!? HASSAN: Who? VAENSSA: Mark, my guard! Where is he! HASSAN: thinking Brown hair, dark eyes, tall, skinny guy. VANESSA: Yes! Hassan smiles. VANESSA: her gun at Hassan Where is he!? HASSAN: smiling My friends have him, he was stupid enough to get himself caught. Vanessa sighs angrily and then she opens the cage and grabs Hassan, whilst pointing the gun at him. She then starts to walk out towards the jungle. HASSAN: Where are we going? VANESSA: To get my guard back. HASSAN: Well good luck getting back to my camp, because if you think I’m gonna help you, you’re crazy! VANESSA: I know my own bloody way. She then continues to walk with him into the jungle. Flashback It’s late at night in Australia. Hassan is sat in a bar drinking. He looks around him and sees another man sat across the bar, drinking. Hassan keeps looking over to him to watch him. As Hassan looks away to take a drink, the man he is watching gets up and leaves the bar. When Hassan looks back over, he is gone, so he quickly runs out of the bar and goes into an alley. He starts walking down, looking for the man, until suddenly, someone slams Hassan against the wall, pinning him. MAN: Who are you and why are you following me? HASSAN: evilly My name is Hassan Bahar. The man looks at Hassan with confusion but Hassan slams his head forward, head butting the man and knocking him out. When he drops to the floor unconscious, Hassan picks him up over his shoulder and slowly starts to walk away with him. End of flashback In the jungle, the group are walking through the jungle; they’re getting exhausted and losing hope. Abbie and Josh are both leading. Abbie stops and looks at the floor, she sees footprints. ABBIE: everyone Hey, look. OLIVIA: What? What is it? ABBIE: Footprints! JAMES: What? Our camps?! ABBIE: Maybe, they look fresh, if I had to guess; I’d say they’re Samantha and Elliot’s. WILLIAM: sarcastically Oh yeah, let’s listen to the teenage hunter, she will clearly get us back to camp. These are probably just our footprints?! We’re walking in god damn circles. Suddenly, there is the sound of falling sticks. Everyone looks in the direction of the sound defensively, and they see Emma stood watching them in shock. She had dropped the sticks in shock. ABBIE: Emma? The group stare at Emma and she stares at them, all in shock and disbelief. A few minutes later, the group all arrive back to the camp. The group at the beach one-by-one see the others arriving. Slow motion montage of: *Olivia walking into camp with Emma *Josh hugging Charlotte *Anya hugging Thomas *Alex hugging Melissa *James shaking Darien’s hand *William hugging Samantha *Abbie hugging Michelle When everyone is all near each other, Charlotte looks around and looks oddly as someone is missing. CHARLOTTE: Where’s Hassan? Josh, Olivia, Anya, Alex, William, James and Abbie all stare at Charlotte, confused and slightly worried. OLIVIA: What do you mean? He stayed behind with you... CHARLOTTE: Yeah, but a couple of days ago, he left to go and find you... There is a long pause. WILLIAM: Son of a bitch. In the jungle, Vanessa is walking whilst pointing a gun at Hassan’s back. HASSAN: What is your name? VANESSA: I’m Mrs. Widmore to you. HASSAN: sarcastically Well, I’m Hassan in case you wanted to know. She stays quiet. HASSAN: So, Mrs. Widmore... What are you going to do once you get to my camp? VANESSA: at the start Well, Hassan, I’m going to make a trade. You for Mark. HASSAN: What if it doesn’t work? VANESSA: Then, Hassan, then I shoot everyone at that camp and I take Mark. Hassan stays quiet. Flashback It’s dark. The man that Hassan attacked is in a dark room, tied to a chair with his mouth gagged. When he opens his eyes, he sees Hassan pacing up and down in front of him, waiting for him to wake up. When Hassan sees the man wake up, he goes over to him and punches him in the face. The man coughs up blood. Hassan then takes off the man’s gag. MAN: exhausted, confused What the... what do you want? Hassan punches him again. HASSAN: You scum. MAN: What?! What do you want!? Hassan punches him again. HASSAN: You’re gonna pay for what you did! MAN: What?! Did what?! HASSAN: Don’t act stupid with me you bastard! MAN: Look, you’ve got the wrong guy, man. HASSAN: Is your name Christopher Hanks?! MAN: Yes... HASSAN: Then you are him. Hassan then kicks Christopher in the face, knocking him out. End of flashback At the beach, everyone is getting very worried and confused. JOSH: I don’t understand! Why would Hassan come out for us!? CHARLOTTE: He thought something had happened to you. JOSH: And you just let him go alone?! CHARLOTTE: I had no choice, he wanted to go alone! JOSH: at the jungle We have to go get him. CHARLOTTE: No! Nobody is going out into the jungle anymore! Every time we do we wither get attacked, kidnapped or killed! suddenly remembers something Josh... I have to show you something. The two start to walk near the tree line. A few seconds later, they’re both stood staring at something on the floor. JOSH: How long has at been here? CHARLOTTE: It happened yesterday. The thing on the floor is revealed to be Mark (Vanessa’s guard). He’s dead, a bullet through his brain. JOSH: What happened? CHARLOTTE: Darien was watching him, with his gun, but he managed to get it off of him, and he shot himself... JOSH: confused Why? Charlotte shrugs. CHARLOTTE: We don’t know. Josh nods. JOSH: I’ll get Alex and James to bury him. Then later, we’ll plan what we’re gonna do about Hassan. That night, Alex and James are stood next to a long hole in the ground. There is a body next to the whole, wrapped in a tarp. JAMES: On three? Alex nods and then he walks towards the legs and James walks towards the head. JAMES: One... Two... Three They both grab each end and then drop him in the hole. They then start to fill in the grave, staring at the body with disgust. In the jungle, it’s very dark. Vanessa suddenly stops walking. She takes of her bag and takes out a long rope. VANESSA: her gun at Hassan Get next to that tree. Hassan stays still. VANESSA: Now! She smacks her gun against his head and he falls down to the ground, unconscious. She then starts to tie him up with the rope. Flashback It’s a couple of days later after Christopher had been taken hostage. He is still tied to the chair, hurt. It is all quiet until, suddenly, Hassan starts to walk down the stairs. He then stands and watches Christopher. CHRIS: tired Look, man, I didn’t do what you think I did. I don’t even know you. HASSAN: Yes, you did do it. CHRIS: You’ve had me down here two days and you haven’t even told me what for!! HASSAN: You know. I don’t need to tell you. CHRIS: No I don’t for God’s sake! Hassan punches Christopher hard. HASSAN: You and your friends attacked my mother and father! CHRIS: What?! I don’t even know your mother! You have the wrong guy! HASSAN: No, no I don’t! Hassan then kicks Christopher’s face, snapping his neck and killing him. Hassan stands in shock for a moment for what he did, but then he shrugs his shoulders and walks back upstairs. End of flashback It’s morning. Samantha is asleep in her tent. There is a commotion outside of people shouting and talking worriedly. WOMAN’S VOICE: Where is he?! MAN’S VOICE: He’s... he’s not here. WOMAN’S VOICE: Go get him! Samantha wakes up. She looks outside her tent and sees Vanessa stood at the tree line with a gun pointed at Hassan’s head. She then sees everyone else from camp stood in a group worriedly. Vanessa hasn’t seen Samantha, so Samantha sneaks back into her tent and gets the gun the camp got from Mark, which was hidden under Elliot’s bed. She holds it behind her back and then walks outside of the tent. Vanessa sees her. VANESSA: Hey! You! Get over here! Now! Samantha slowly walks over and then joins the group. VANESSA: I ask you again, where is Mark!? JOSH: lying We don’t know! Suddenly, there is the sound of a gunshot as Vanessa shoots her gun into the air. The noise makes Samantha jump and drop the gun on the floor behind her. VANESSA: I’m going to give you three seconds to tell me where he is, or I’ll shoot your friend here! VANESSA: One... VANESSA: Two... VANESSA: Th... CHARLOTTE: He’s dead! The camp and Vanessa look at Charlotte with shock. VANESSA: You little bitch. Vanessa pushes Hassan away from her, and starts to shoot at the group. Bullet after bullet flies towards them, some skimming their heads and bodies. Everyone starts running and screaming and ducking to avoid being hit, but, one person stays still. Thomas. He looks at the floor and sees the gun that Samantha dropped. He picks it up and casually starts shooting back. As Vanessa is running and shooting, one of her bullets suddenly hits Hassan in his stomach. He stops, holding his wound and falls to the floor. Everyone stops and stares with complete horror. Vanessa stops and smiles at her success, but, suddenly, one of Thomas’s bullets hit her also in the stomach. She looks down at her wound, raises her arm with the gun and attempts to shoot Thomas in her final actions. VANESSA: and in pain and to the group, talking about Thomas You... you’ve got no idea who...who he is, do you? Thomas then shoots her one more time in the chest. She then falls backwards dead. Flashback Hassan is sat in his living room, watching TV. The news comes on, and a woman starts talking. WOMAN: Police in Sydney have arrested a man today have arrested a man for the assault of two people, Abida Bahar and Mohamed Bahar. When questioned the man admitted that he attacked them both. At least... The woman on the TV didn’t get to finish talking because Hassan had turned the TV off. He stared at it with shock and horror for a moment and then he looked out of his window into his garden where there was a fresh hole, Chris’s grave. He then stares at it with remorce. End of flashback The whole group stands in shock for a moment, and then they suddenly run over to Hassan, who is on the floor, seriously injured. EMMA: upset Oh, my God. ANYA: everyone who is gathering around him Hey, give him some air, okay? JOSH: Anya What’re we gonna do. Hassan grabs both their arms. HASSAN: pain It’s... it’s okay. ANYA: No, this is not okay! What do we do!? HASSAN: pain No, I mean I’m okay with this. ANYA: crying How can you be okay with this?! I mean, this is bad, real bad! HASSAN: but in pain I’m okay with it because I deserved this. JOSH: What’re you talking about; you didn’t do anything to deserve this! HASSAN: in pain I did. His breaths get heavier and slower as he takes a new one, until suddenly, there are no breaths at all. ANYA: Hassan? Hassan? There is no reply, because he is dead. Lots of the people who stood by watching, start crying. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1